1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to materials for facilitating the administration of dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO). In one embodiment, carbon filters are used in conjunction with the administration of DMSO to facilitate the administration of DMSO. Other embodiments of the present invention relate generally to materials for facilitating the administration of DMSO and associated compounds. In some embodiments, these materials comprise adsorbents for the removal of the odors and compounds resulting from the metabolism or degradation of DMSO and associated compounds. In other embodiments, these materials comprise clean air members and fabrics that absorb odors or compounds. In further embodiments, these materials comprise a clean air supply assembly for removing odors and compounds. In yet other embodiments, these materials comprise indicators to reveal the presence or absence of DMSO and associated compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traumatic brain injury and stroke generally cause a reduction in cerebral blood flow (CBF), which may cause additional damage to the brain. Applicant believes that there are presently no known therapeutic agents which increase CBF in a sustained fashion (for at least several days) after traumatic brain injury. (Narayan K, and NIH Collaborative Committee. Clinical trials in head injury. J Neurotrauma. 2002; 19(5):503-57, herein incorporated by reference).
DMSO has been shown to increase CBF in a variety of brain injuries including stroke and head trauma in animals and humans. The combination of DMSO with fructose 1,6-diphosphate has been reported to of benefit to victims of acute and chronic human stroke. The mechanism of DMSO action for increasing CBF after brain injury is not clear but may be due to its ability to: i) reduce cerebrovascular reactivity, ii) disaggregate platelets in blood vessels thus augmenting blood fluidity by decreasing blood viscosity and iii) reducing intracranial pressure, thus allowing compressed blood vessels in brain tissue to return to a more normal hemodynamic state. DMSO is not known to affect vascular nitric oxide, ADMA or endothelin-1. (See de la Tone, J. C. and Surgeon, J. W.: Dexamethasone and DMSO in cerebral infarction. Stroke, 7:577-583, 1976; de la Tone, J. C., Kawanaga, H. M., Goode, D. J., Johnson, C. M., Kajihara, K., Rowed, D. W. Mullan, S.: Dimethyl sulfoxide in CNS trauma. Ann N.Y. Acad. Sci., 243:362-389, 1975; Brown F D, Johns L M, Mullan S. Dimethyl sulfoxide in experimental brain injury, with comparison to mannitol. J Neurosurg. 1980 July; 53(1):58-62; Karaca M, Kilic E, Yazici B, Demir S, de la Tone J C. Ischemic stroke in elderly patients treated with a free radical scavenger-glycolytic intermediate compound. Neurol Res, 24:73-80, 2002; Karaca, M., Bilgin, U., Akar, M. and de la Tone, J. C.: Dimethyl sulfoxide lowers ICP after closed head trauma. Eur. J. Clin. Pharmacol., 40:113-114, 1991, each of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety, herein).
Ischemia has been proposed to cause an excess increase in the extracellular concentration of glutamate, an excitotoxic amino acid, in the central nervous system. (Benveniste H, Drejer J, Schousboe A, Diemer N H: Elevation of the extracellular concentrations of glutamate and aspartate in rat hippocampus during transient cerebral ischemia monitored by intracerebral microdialysis. J Neurochem 1984; 43:1369-74, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety).
Although DMSO has been shown to be safe and provide good results for the treatment of patients with head trauma (among other indications) it has never been accepted as a standard treatment because of the extremely offensive odor produced by the treatment. Odors and chemicals resulting from the treatment of patients with DMSO and related compounds can be so oppressive as to diminish the effectiveness and receptiveness of the medical staff. (Prior, D. et al, 2000, Oncology Nurses' Experience of Dimethyl Sulfoxide Odor, Cancer Nursing; vol. 23, No. 2, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety). Such odors may be likened to the smell of rotten eggs. Doctors have reported DMSO related odors as “evocative of rotten oysters and garlic” that cause nausea, dizziness, and revulsion because of a strong, penetrating and highly unpleasant odor preventing care workers from staying in DMSO treated patient rooms for more than several seconds. (Mohamaddi, F., M.D. and O'Mara, K. DO, March 1996 Correspondence to the Editor, “Unusual Patient Odor Interfering with Care,” Annals of Emergency Medicine, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety). DMSO-related odors can be smelled several yards from patients' rooms and can last two days (or longer) after treatment. Thus, DMSO-related odors are a significant barrier to the use of DSMO in clinical settings.